


Mister Bunny Is A Baker...Sort Of

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bakers, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cookies, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, Littles, M/M, Messy Kids, Tears, sprinkles, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It is Papa's birthday and the family decides to make cupcakes...then cookies.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Kudos: 22





	Mister Bunny Is A Baker...Sort Of

Mister Bunny was super super excited when he woke up that morning. He looked over and saw Lockie in his crib, also awake. Bunny perked up and sat up. 

“Guess up Lockie, It’s Papa’s birf’day!” Bunny was so excited he couldn’t contain himself, he stood up on his race car bed and jumped up and down squealing. He had Froggy in his arms, who was hopping along with him.

“Papa,” Lockie giggled at his funny brother and stood up to jump too. Except he had to hold onto the railing of the crib so he didn’t fall over. 

Greg groaned and turned his head to look at the baby monitor. He looked at the small black and white screen to see his boys WIDE AWAKE and jumping up and down in their respective bedding. It was discouraged that they jump on their bed ever since John had fallen off and got a big owie. 

After several jumps, Bunny plopped down and collapse into giggles. Greg debated getting up when Bunny went over to Lockie’s crib. 

“Bunny,” Greg said in a warning tone as he entered the nursery to see the toddler looking at the crib latch with objective. 

“Daddy,” Bunny popped up and ran over to him. “Guess what!” 

“What?” Greg asked as he picked up Lockie from the crib and put him on the changing table. 

“Nooo Daddy, you sup’os’ta guess,” Bunny whined as he bounced besides the changing table. 

“Uh noooo,” Lockie didn’t like the cold wet wipes and kicked his legs. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Greg grabbed Sherlock’s legs before he could kick him. “Bunny distract your brother for me.”

When a three year old distracts a two year old, they are equally distracted. Enough that the diaper change and breakfast went off without another word of Mycroft’s birthday.

It wasn’t until Bunny was coloring and Papa came home, that he remembers why Papa was here. “Papa!” he ran over and Papa scooped him up. 

“Hi Mister Bunny, how are you?” Mycroft asked as he headed into the master bedroom to change with John on his hip. 

“Good, Lockie takin’ a nap cause he needed it. Daddy said that he was a Mister...umm Mister Grumpy Pants.”

“Oh really,” Mycroft said as he put on a pair of loose jeans. “And were you a Mister Good Boy for Daddy?” Mycroft asked just as Greg came in. 

Bunny nodded quickly, “Yup, but I Mister Bunny, not a good boy,” he grabbed onto Papa’s neck as he walked by so Mycroft had no choice but to hold onto him. 

Mycroft sat down on the couch with John on his lap.He gave a deep sigh, he liked when he could just come home and relax and listen to what his oldest boy did today. 

Then Bunny remembered!! He sat up from playing with Papa’s fingers and pushed on his Papa’s chest. “Papa, it’s your birf’day!”

Mycroft, to be frankly honest, didn’t even remember it was his birthday. With how his family was, they didn’t celebrate birthdays. He didn’t have to answer, Bunny didn’t give him a chance. He had gasped and ran off. Mycroft shook his head and got about changing out of his ever present suit and into a pair of sweats and an old grey shirt. 

“Daddy!” Bunny ran into the kitchen where he was clean up lunch.  _ Mac ‘n’ cheese! Yum! _

“Yes,” Greg said as he looked up from the dishes. 

“Birf’day cake!” 

Greg went over and booped John on the nose with a smile. “What about birthday cake, cupcakes?”

“ ‘Upcakes too. For Papa,” Bunny bounced on his knees on the chair. 

Greg lifted John off the chair before it ended in tears. “Ok, give me a minute.” He watched as Mister Bunny ran off to finish coloring then headed to the master bedroom. 

Mycroft smiled as Greg came in. “Hey Bab--, what’s wrong?”

“You didn’t feel the need to tell me,” Greg threw up his hand letting it fall on his thigh with a smack. 

“Tell youuuu,” Mycroft was at a loss, racking his brain for what he had forgotten to tell his love. 

“Today is your birthday!” 

“Right,” Mycroft and pretended to hang his suit to avoid Greg’s gaze. “I just don’t celebrate birthdays in my family.”

“Well, we’re your family now and we’re going to celebrate your birthday. At least I know your age. You are 44, right?”

Mycroft had to laugh at that and turned to smile at Greg. Only Greg was gone. Mycroft coughed to cover up the awkwardness of not seeing anymore and went back to hanging his suit with a blush. 

“Alright Mister Bunny, let’s make cupcakes for Papa’s birthday!” Greg cheered and clapped his hands together. “In a moment,” he said as he took a detour to grab a crying Lockie. Someone had a rough wake up after his nap. 

“You okay,” Greg cooed. “You wanna help me and Mister Bunny bake cupcakes for Papa’s birthday?” Lockie didn’t say anything he just sighed with his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on Daddy’s shoulder. 

Greg was able to get the bowls down holding Lockie but that was it. He pulled over the highchair and put Lockie in it, snapping on the tray. He put a handful of cheerios and half banana slices on the tray. 

Mister Bunny figured he was a big boy and got out several spoons to mix the ingredients with. He also knew that he needed measuring cups. And guess what! They were right by the flour!!

“Ah, ah, ah,” Greg intervened just in time to save John from grabbing the flour and ultimately a white shower. He grabbed the bag and pulled the toddler off the step stool. “About you grab the aprons from the pantry Monkey.”

Mister Bunny hopped to the pantry and grabbed his and Daddy’s aprons.  _ He was a bunny, not a monkey.  _ He smiled, his apron said Daddy’s little helper.  _ And he was!  _ Daddy’s apron said that he was the bestest Daddy in the whole world. And it was right! Bunny did have the bestest Daddy. 

“Ok Bunny,” Greg hoisted him up on the counter. “You ready?” He smiled when the boy nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, first we need to put the flour in with the big scoop. We need 1 cup of flour and 1 cup of sugar. Dump it in,” he smiled when Bunny was to enthusiastic and a small white puff of flour ended up on his apron and his nose. 

“Uh oh,” Bunny looked up at Daddy with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure if Daddy would be mad or not. 

“Now none of that,” Greg stopped Bunny from putting his thumb in his mouth. “It’s ok, we just need to be more careful. Here, try the baking soda. Use the little spoon, the teaspoon.” 

Mister Bunny took a mighty sniff.  _ He was a big boy. _ He dumped in the teaspoon of the other white powder, this time being  _ extra _ careful. He smiled bright and wide up at Daddy who was looking over his shoulder. 

“Good job Bunny,” Daddy said and gave him a kiss. 

And that made Bunny feel all warm and fuzzy. He wiggled all around in Daddy’s arms. 

Greg let John get all of his happy feels out in wiggles. He let the boy play with Lockie while he added the rest of the ingredients. “Bunny, Lockie!” he called. 

John ran in, forgot his little brother and ran to hold Sherlock’s hand and went back to the kitchen. 

“Do you wanna help Daddy scoop the batter in the cupcakes?” Greg already knew the answer but stopped when Lockie shook his head. “What? He asked  when Lockie wiggled his finger in a ‘come here, I’m going to tell you a secret’ motion. 

“Papa in umm...dat room,” Lockie pointed towards the living room. 

“Oh, then we have to be extra quiet, shhh,” Greg said in a loud whisper with a finger to his lips. Lockie giggled behind his hand and nodded.  _ A secret from Papa! How exciting! _

Speaking of being quiet, Greg let out a gasp when he turned around to see Mister Bunny had his hand in the batter bowl and one chocolate covered hand in his mouth. And his  mouth face was  _ covered _ in it. 

“Bunny,” Greg gasped. He didn’t quite know what to do for a minute. 

_ It was so good! _ Bunny giggled around his fingers at the face Daddy made. 

“Ok,” Greg broke out of his stupor and grabbed Bunny off the table _(when had he gotten on the table in the first place?)._ He took the toddler to the bathroom. “Mycroft, can you take Lockie,” he hollered and focused on the mess that was in front of him. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Daddy sighed as he sat Mister Bunny on the closed toilet lid. 

Bunny hummed around his fingers with a smile. “Good, Daddy.”

“Oh I bet,” Greg snorted as he got a washcloth wet and began wiping down his boy’s face and hands. 

Half an hour later, a new washed Bunny hopped out of the bath and ran into the living room. He ran over and jumped on the couch right besides Papa. “Where Lockie? He asked with a pout. 

“Lockie needed a nap,” Mycroft readjusted John on his lap. “I think he could use some company.”

Mister Bunny was smart. He knew Papa was trying to get him to take a nap. “No nap Papa,” he shook his head  _ extra _ hard. 

“You know,” Papa paused to brush Bunny’s damp hair out of his brown eyes. “If you go keep our brother company, the cookies will be done by the time you wake up. Then,” Mycroft paused for dramatic effect. “We can decorate them.”

John looked up at his Papa with wide eyes. “Ok...I guess I can go sweep wit’ Lockie.”

Greg sat down next to Mycroft with a sigh after putting Bunny down with no troubles. “Thank you for putting  _ your _ birthday cookies in the oven. They’re almost done by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Mycroft gave Greg’s temple a kiss. 

“Bunny enjoyed the batter.”

Mycroft laughed. “I made grab a roll of sugar cookie dough from Mrs. Hudson while Lockie watched an episode of Paw Patrol.”

“I’m sorry you had to remake your own birthday cookies,” Greg looked up at Mycroft with a sad look. He had to remember to thank their landlady next time he saw her. 

“It’s ok. I don’t mind.”

“Why don’t you celebrate your birthdays with your family?” Greg asked carefully. 

The older male shrugged. “I don’t really know. We’re just a weird family, you know that. Birthdays were just another day. Just another day older.”

“Well, I hope that today is different for you and I hope you like your cupcakes,” Greg pushed up and landed a kiss on his husband’s lips. Mycroft hummed and pulled Greg closer to deepen the kiss. 

They didn’t go far with the kids in the bedroom and the cookies dinged. Greg pulled them out to cool and the husbands were able to see two episodes of Law & Order before they heard cries coming from the nursery. 

“I got it,” Mycroft said as he unwrapped his arm from Greg. He headed in the nursery to see his brother crying. “Why the tears brother mine? Wet diaper, we can’t have that can we,” he was quick to change the two year old. After some  cuddles, Lockie looked up at Papa. “Do you wanna go wake up Bunny so we can decorate the cookies?” He nodded along with Lockie. 

Lockie walked hand in hand with Papa to Bunny’s bedroom. He grinned up at Papa who encouraged him to go up and poke Bunny on the cheek. He giggled when Bunny wiggled his nose  _ just like a bunny!  _ He poked him again and then Bunny opened an eye. Lockie jumped up and down, giggling. “Papa, Bunny up! Up, up, up!” 

Mister Bunny sat up and rubbed his eye with a fist, he yawned as his little brother continued to squeal. “Why wake me up Lockie? I s’will sweepy.”

Lockie froze in his little dance...he couldn’t remem--

“De’or’wate wookies!!!” Lockie threw up his hands in a ‘tada’ motion. 

Mister Bunny sat up straight and let out a gasp. “Let’s go!’ he hopped out of bed, grabbed Lockie’s hand and ran out to the living room where Daddy and Papa were waiting. “I awakes now, let’s det’or’wate ‘ookies!” 

“Ok,” Greg clapped his hands and put Lockie in his highchair and put a bib on him despite the shriek of protest from said Little. 

“Ok Mister Bunny and Mister Lockie we have green, red, yellow, and white frosting. And you each get three different bowls of sprinkles.” Mycroft had to remember to thank Mrs. Hudson  _ again _ for getting all of this while the kids took their nap. He handed out the little 2 ounces bowls on the table for Bunny and the highchair for Lockie. 

Greg knelt down next to Lockie so he immediately didn’t shove his hands in the frosting. Mrs. Hudson really had thought of everything and even gotten child safe knives. “What color are you going to choose for your first cookie?” They got two cookies each to decorate. 

“Umm...wed!’ Lockie shouted and pointed with his knife. Thank god they were child safe. Greg got the red bowl of frosting; “I gots gween,” Bunny had told him. “Now spread, no, no; we spread Lockie not eat,” Greg heard Mycroft snort behind. Behind him with the “easy” child. “No, we don’t eat yet.” Greg was  _ so _ happy that those knives were child proof.

“Sprinkles!” Bunny cheered when he saw the three different types of sprinkles.  _ There was yellow stars! Multi-colored ones! And little green sprinkles that looked like sugar! _

“Which one? Oh! All of them on one cookie! Wow!” Mycroft said with raised eyebrows as Bunny laughed. “Now what do we use to decorate your other cookie?”

Bunny smiled and used his  _ biggest _ puppy eyes.  _ And now he had more sprinkles! _

Greg turned at a cheer from John. He looked over to see the Little had more sprinkles then when he started. He turned back to Lockie who had more frosting on his face than when he first started.

“Ohhhh!! Is that good baby?” Greg cooed with a dopey smile on his face.

“Hmmm,” Lockie nodded with his own smile and gurgle of frosting. He went to dip his hand in the yellow frosting when Daddy stopped him. He gave a grunt of displeasure before he saw pretty colored sprinkles!  _ There was all different colors! _

Greg decided to help his boy out and grabbed the sprinkles before Lockie could. “Which cookie do you want the sprinkles on? Both, ok.”

“Cookie now?” Bunny asked for the fifth time, but in his defense he didn’t want Daddy or Papa to forget about the cookies on the counter. 

“After you eat your veggies,” Mycroft tapped his princess plate.

Bunny shook his head. Papa  _ nodded _ his head. Bunny gave him a pout. Both of their attention was broke when Lockie let out a squeal. 

“Mine!” Daddy was teasing Lockie with a forkful of food. “Ok,” Daddy said and flew the plane closer so Lockie could eat his rice and bits of chicken. 

The rice and chicken was good but now all Mister Bunny had was yucky old broccoli.  _ Yuck! _

But wait...now Daddy and Papa were talking.

Bunny was extra sneaky as he put a piece of broccoli on Lockie’s highchair. Lockie hummed and put it in his mouth. So Bunny slid him another, and another, and another until he only had two pieces left.  _ Then cookies! _

“John Hamish Watson!”

Both boys startled at Greg’s loud voice. But Mister Bunny was the only one who ducked his head. 

“You know better, naughty step now,” Greg pointed to the designed chair in the corner. 

Mister Bunny was now a Grumpy and Sad Bunny. He made sure to stomp and pout his way to the corner and sit on the chair with a loud huff.  _ Not fair, not fair, not fair! _

Both husbands sighed as their oldest pouted his way over to the naughty step. Greg shook his head at what John had done. Weird enough though, he had to say, this was a first. He went about cleaning up dinner while Mycroft took Lockie into the living room to color quietly. 

After 10 minutes Greg went over to Bunny and turned him around, he looked at the wet cheeks before picking the boy up and taking him into the mater bedroom to have a private conversation.

“ ‘M sorry Daddy, please no spankin’,” Bunny pleaded when he was taking to the master bedroom. “ ‘M sorry.”

“Calm down Bunny, you’re not getting any spankings. I just wanted to talk,” Greg brushed the hair out of John’s eyes. Because of what Big John does in his life, Little John is afraid of getting hurt or spanked. Greg and Mycroft do not spank, a time out and talking to is all it takes. Once they did have to take the telly away for Lockie once when he had drawn on the walls. Let’s just say that it was the end of the world for a Little and they now have clean white walls. “You know what you did, so...why did you give your brother your veggies?”

Bunny took a moment to think and play with the cuff of Daddy’s shirt sleeve. He looked down at his lap and shrugged. 

“I think you know,” Greg said softly. Mister Bunny shook his head. “No, you don’t or yes you do but you just don’t want to tell Daddy?”

“No Daddy,” Bunny whispered. 

“You don’t want to tell Daddy. Ok, well Daddy can help with that. Did you give Lockie your broccoli because you wanted cookies even though Daddy and Papa told you to eat them.” Greg nodded along with Mister Bunny when he nodded. “And why didn’t you want to tell Daddy?”

“ ‘Cause Daddy gonna take away my cookie,” Bunny said with tears. 

“Do you think that's what should happen?” Greg asked. He was proud of Bunny for using the time out to figure out what he did and why he did it.

Bunny shrugged and nodded at the same time. He knew that’s what was going to happen but he shrugged because he didn’t want it to happen. 

“Ok, well I think for tonight since it’s Papa’s birthday that we can’t take away the birthday cookies.”

Bunny looked up with a gasp. “Rweally Daddy cookies!”

“But,” Greg kept a stern look. “That doesn’t mean that you will keep giving your veggies to Lockie. If it happens again, we’re in for a longer talk.”

Bunny nodded really fast. He didn’t want another time out.  _ Time outs were hard! _

“Ok, “ Greg said and slid John off his lap. “Give me a kiss and a hug.” This family never ended punishments on a bad note. 

Mister Bunny gave Daddy an  _ extra _ hard hug and a BIG kiss on the cheek. 

Lockie smiled when he saw his older brother come running into the living room. He reached out for a hug. Only it didn’t go as planned as Bunny was moving to fast and tackled Lockie to the ground in a fit of giggles. 

Greg was happy that his happy little boy was back. He gave Mycroft a kiss, who was sitting on the couch. “Ok, you wants cookies?” Twin squeals were the answer. 

Mister Bunny picked his yellow cookie. “Umm...Daddy?” he asked shyly as he picked at the corner of the counter. 

“What baby?” Greg knelt down. 

“Umm...can...can I have...ummm...the other cookie...umm...and dis cookie too?”

Greg gave an internal sigh.  _ Maybe Mister Bunny hadn’t learned from his time out.  _ “No Bunny, only one cookie.”

Bunny felt tears in his eyes. “B-but umm...Papa doesn’t have a cookie a-and, a-and it’s his birf’day.”

Greg hugged his boy before the tears could start, careful of the sugar overload in Bunny’s other hand. “Go give it to Papa and you have to say happy birthday when you do.”

Bunny ran to Papa and stood in front of him. 

“What you got there Mister Bunny?” Mycroft questioned with a smile. 

“Hap’dy birf’day Papa,” Bunny said with a smile and handed Papa his cookie.

Mycroft gasped. “For me? Thank you baby!” He grabbed Bunny and gave him a smooch on the kiss. Bunny giggled and pushed Papa’s face away with his hand.

Papa gasped and Bunny froze. 

He had a cookie in that hand! 

And now Papa had frosting on his face!

Mycroft grabbed John’s shirt and pulled him so he was closer, then he swiped his own frosted cookie on the tip of Bunny’s nose. 

This time Bunny let out a gasped then giggled. “No Papa, yous su’ppos’ to eat it. No food ‘ight,” he shook his head, hair flying and a big grin on his face. 

“Ohh,” Mycroft nodded like that made sense. “Then what do I do about this?” he pointed to his cheek. He was thrown into the back of the couch as Bunny tackled him and began to kiss the frosting off his cheek. It was the cutest

moment between a parent and his three year old that Greg had ever witnessed from where he was watching from the kitchen with Lockie on his hip. 

Lockie had “shared” his cookie with Daddy. That meant that Greg had taken a bite, Lockie had cried and gotten a new cookie, one without frosting. It was different with a two year old, sharing was hard. 

Mycroft took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to his husband. Apparently a birthday means a second night time book from Papa,  _ not _ Daddy, so Daddy had gone in his  _ own _ room to read his  _ own _ book. 

Greg put down the book as his husband climbed in next to him. He leaned over for a kiss. “Happy birthday babe. Did you enjoy it?” 

Mycroft smiled. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I did, I really did. Time outs and frosting included.”

Greg smiled and gave him another kiss. “I have a birthday present for you,” his eyes shining.

Mycroft put down his crossword. “I don’t like gifts. You shouldn’t have.” He watched as Greg smiled and wiggled under the sheets. “Yes you should,” he moaned as Greg licked a stripe up his interested cock. 


End file.
